


On the Way to the Airport

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [22]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	On the Way to the Airport

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Logan's arranged for a private transport to Keflavík, forgoing the cheaper shuttle so they can have some time alone before they arrive at the airport and end up separated by security. "You have the key to the house?" he asks KJ, doublechecking, his anxiety acting up because of the long flight ahead and the worry in the back in his mind that KJ's going to come to his fucking senses while they're parted and decide Logan's not what he wants.

"Yep, I've got it," KJ assures him. "And I've got the code for the alarm. But you'll probably be back before I am, anyway," he adds, squeezing Logan's hand.

Logan nods. "Okay." Squeezing back. "Remember, don't hesitate to text or call me."

"Promise," KJ replies. Lifting their joined hands, he rubs his cheek against Logan's knuckles. "And you can ring me too, just so we're clear," he teases softly. "You know, if you miss me."

"I will be missing you lots," Logan responds honestly, his heart clenching hard at the gesture. "The demos won't fill up that much of my time and I'm not a big partier."

"Good. Don't have any fun without me." KJ rests their hands on his thigh and looks absently out the window. "We need to start planning our sail."

Logan nods. "Buy a new boat, teach you to crew, plot our course..." He smiles. "You can let your mom know we'll be in New Zealand for Christmas."

KJ's grin spreads wide. "She'll be thrilled. All my family are so excited to meet you," he says, resting his head on Logan's shoulder. "The mystery man who came out of nowhere and stole my heart."

"Have you taken anyone home before?" Logan asks, curious, warmth spreading through him at KJ's words.

"Not in ages. I mean, they knew Melissa, of course. We were together for years. But that was a really long time ago. It's been quite a while since I got serious enough about anyone to want my family to meet them. No sense in introducing them to someone who I knew wasn't going to stick around, you know?"

Logan nods. It makes total sense to him, not that he has a family to take anyone home to. "What have you told them I do?"

"I told them you're a writer and a really talented photographer." KJ eyes his lover sidelong. "Which is completely true."

Logan fights the urge to deny the labels, a part of him still believing you shouldn't claim them unless you've actually published or had a show. "Okay. Can I tell them I'm retired military?" he asks, wanting to make sure they have their stories straight before he ever gets anywhere near KJ's family.

"Yeah, of course." Lifting his head, KJ studies Logan in the watery light of dawn. "They're going to love you," he says, his voice quiet but firm. "You've got nothing to worry about. I mean, my sister Shanna can get pretty snarky, but she'll probably behave herself in front of you."

Logan nods, weirdly grateful for the reassurance. "I've never really met anyone's family before," he says. "As in parents. I've met Antony's parents and Tommy's wife and kids but Rafael was a orphan and most of my other friends are estranged from their families."

KJ can't imagine being cut off from his family. It sounds lonely as hell, and his heart aches at the thought of Logan going through life alone. At least now, KJ can make sure that doesn't happen. "Well, get ready for sisters. Shanna consumes boyfriends like junk food. Talia got married a few years ago, and she's set to have a baby in the Spring. My brother-in-law, Curt, is pretty cool, especially if you want to talk football with him. They're all in Auckland. Mum raised us to be close."

"And what about extended family?" Logan asks. "Are your grandparents still around?"

"My mum's parents both passed. My dad's father still lives in Samoa, and he actually was the chief of his village. It doesn't mean so much now," KJ explains, playing with Logan's fingers. "And if you ask him about it, he'll act like it's no big deal. But the truth is he's still really proud of it. He taught all of us to be proud of our heritage."

"Good," Logan nods, smiling, watching KJ with his fingers. "It sounds like a big deal to me."

KJ hesitates before asking, "Was family not important to your parents?" He's always reluctant to ask about Logan's family, but it can make for a very one-sided conversation. And he wants to understand where his lover came from, the people who made him who he is.

"Depends in what way you mean it," Logan says softly, wryly. "They care about lineage and heritage, appearances and having an heir to carry on their name, but the rest of it?" He shakes his head.

"Well," KJ shrugs, watching Logan's expressive face. "They're not getting the heir, are they? That'll show them."

Logan laughs. "No, they're definitely not," he agrees, bringing their joined hands to his mouth, a kiss pressed to the back of KJ's. "I'll tell you more about them at some point," he says, "but it's not what I want to leave you with."

KJ nods, and leans in to kiss his lover. The car bumps onto an exit ramp before slowing down, and he looks up in surprise that somehow they're at the airport already. Then it's a rapid bustle of retrieving their things from the car, and before he knows it, he and Logan are in the terminal and looking at opposite gates. KJ swallows hard around a sudden lump in his throat.

"I'm glad you're going to have time with your mom but I wish you were coming with me," Logan says, reaching for KJ's hand and pulling him in close.

Setting down his guitar case, KJ nods again. He's unsure just how public a goodbye Logan is open to, out here with travelers and security bustling past. To hell with it, he decides, slipping his arms around his lover and kissing him with all the pent-up emotion he feels roiling just beneath the surface.

Logan kisses back, matching every ounce of emotion, so fucking close to clinging he'd be embarrassed if he actually cared what anyone thought. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you," KJ whispers back, pressing their foreheads together. "Remember, you're mine now. Stay safe so you can come back to me." Yeah, Logan has assured him more than once that he won't be in any danger on his Colombian business trip, but KJ is uncomfortable enough with the idea to worry anyway.

"I will, I swear," Logan says, staying right where he is for a long moment. "I'll see you back in L.A."

"Yes you will." KJ strokes his fingertips over Logan's cheek then forces himself to let go, step back. He plants one last kiss on his lover's mouth then picks up his guitar and makes himself turn away.

Logan watches KJ go, chest tight, heart aching, staying right where he is until his lover disappears through security and he can no longer see him before turning towards his own gate. He's never had someone to say goodbye to at the airport. Never had someone to come home to either. And all of it only makes him even more resolved to tell Tommy he's done. Whether he owes him or not, he's more than paid his dues.


End file.
